reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Theron
The main core infantry unit of the GLA Separatist units, the Theron Guard is the main forces which operate in various roles on the battlefield, using various combat tactics and explosives to take on enemy forces. Structure of infantry battalions in the Therons consists of standard attack purposes, explosive weapon handling, sniping and even scouting for enemy units. Theron Footman "Stand ready everyone" - Theron Footman - Forming the core of Anti-Infantry regiments within the Theron Guard, first found in the Global Liberation Army as their special forces. Equipped with a silenced P90 with an ACOG sight for dealing with enemy personnel in a silent matter without sounding any alarms, the Theron Footmen were mostly dropped into battle via cargo planes rather than ambushing. Until the GLA's demise in Akmola Kazakhstan, Theron Footmen along with rocket launcher equipped versions along with Bolters were mostly heavily deployed during the final battles. Whilst moving up the front with the Rocket Footmen whilst Bolters with makeshift camouflage nets spotting enemy units at the same time, the Footmen know from communications knowing when any hostiles move close. Combat Training To be added... Theron Rocket Footman "We are confident" - Rocket Footman - Rather than using an RPG-7 Launcher as the RPG Trooper in the GLA used, the Rocket Footmen uses the AT-4 launchers procured from local cells and even supporters of Mohmar's main forces. Within the Therons, these versions of the Footmen lack IR Goggles and various other features which were also utilised by the anti-infantry footmen and they move oddly slow, but since they can get their duty done with honour, they are not fussed about being slow whilst Bolters and standard Footmen are around to assist. Rocket Based Training To be added... Theron Bolter "I see the light of the GLA" - Theron Bolter - Fast running soldiers within the Theron Guard unit, known to be uncommon and well-hidden due to their makeshift camouflage nets. Bolters are equipped with home assembled revolvers procured from local dealers and taken from several stolen armouries, these do enough damage to kill infantry within three shots, thats 2 soldiers per 3 shots each clip unless the Bolter shoots for the head or uses two rounds. Not being seen whilst not moving or attacking enemy units, Bolters are fast due to their extensive training and known to wearing running sneakers and metal helmets covering their entire head with eye pockets to see out, there is also a HUD unit inside which allow them to know where to go, plus to see what they are doing without causing themselves any accidents. Training, Roles and Deployment To be added... Theron Sniper "Dare to toy with the Theron?" - Theron Sniper - Serving the expert regiments in the GLA during the First Eurasian Conflict, they are equipped with Zastava M76 rifles with biological sniper rounds, capable of poisoning enemy soldiers from a long range which proves them to be a threat to those who are vunerable to the Theron Snipers. These elite soldiers were replaced by New Sniper recruits within Prince Kassad's GLRF Regime since the Global Liberation Army was seperated and no-longer capable of recruiting additional Theron Guard units within the GLRF's recruitment system, lucky enough the Separatist commanders Imran and Muhammed Al-Assad have been backed up by Kassad's regime to allow the separatists to regain foothold, therefore Theron Snipers were known to assist the GLRF's forces in world domination. Death from the Mist To be added... Theron Sapper "Hows my hair?" - Theron Sapper - Blending in with society is sometimes a key trick in the books for the GLA Separatists, but when avoiding detection from enemy forces, you must mimick your enemy or maybe a nearby civilian whenever required. The Sapper is known to be the Theron Guard's secret eye in easy base destruction and sabotage, found within parts of the world, these stealthy operatives know an oportunity when they see to destroy a target building. Looking good is the key, therefore Sappers mostly wear civilian clothing to avoid detection. But under attack by anyone who believes he could be a spy, he has a Škorpion Machine Pistol with a silencer loaded whenever his cover is blown, capable of taking down any hostiles who are on alert, whilst preparing to detonate demo-charges set within the weak spots of buildings. Explosive Crazy To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Theron unit is a group of different types of soldiers operating in the main core of the GLA Separatists. :* Theron comes from the Gears of War series, a name for a type of enemy of the Locust Horde. * With training in several areas such as demolitions and scouting whilst running, Therons are expert soldiers who were known to be serving the GLA before the end of the First Eurasian Conflict. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLA Separatists Category:Infantry Category:Mercenary Infantry